Set up's
by hweasley21
Summary: What? he asked growing a little impatient. I am not going to ask Hermione Granger out and that’s final Ginny. Now Complete, CharlieHermione.
1. Chapter 1 Meddling little sisters

It was Ron's idea that much he knew. It taken him only a few minutes to put the facts into place after Ginny suggested it. He laughed at the idea and patted his little sister's head.

"How does Ron convince you to do these things?" he asked her condescendingly.

Ginny swatted at him growling.

"How do you know Ron's even involved?" she asked innocently.

"Well, that's easy" Charlie explained. "You have spent the last few years desperately trying to hook Hermione up with Ron. Then Ron falls for the Lovegood girl and to keep you off of his back he suggests me. I know that's what happened why he chose me, I don't know, you would think Percy is more her type."

"He should be so lucky" Ginny mumbled. She looked at her big brother, her brown eyes flashing. "You think you are so damn smart Charlie Weasley"

"I don't think it Ginerva, I know it" He replied smiling at her easing himself off of her couch. "Now I really need to go"

With a flick of her wand the couch was pushed in front of the door blocking his path.

"Not so fast" she said moving in front of him.

"What?" he asked growing a little impatient. "I am not going to ask Hermione Granger out and that's final Ginny"

"You're wrong" she told him as he moved past her pushing the couch out of his way.

"Wrong about what?" he countered.

"Wrong about Ron's part in this" Ginny answered.

"Ok" he relented. "Tell me all about it"

"I did try and 'hook up' Ron and Mione" she admitted. "But it became obvious to me that she didn't want him and he didn't want her. But it is my belief that Hermione was always suppose to be a Weasley"

Charlie grinned at that statement, chuckling a little recalling a conversation he had with Bill while the kids were all still at Hogwarts before the war. They had discussed Harry and Hermione commenting that the two would one day both be apart of the family. Of course they like everyone else assumed Ron and Hermione would live happily ever after.

"I have Harry and Ron has Luna" Ginny continued. "Not that Hermione wants Ron but it's hard to see someone she once felt intensity for, no matter how misplaced, falling in love. Hermione has pulled away from us. I decided to find someone for her. That's where Ron came in the picture. He mentioned to me that when the two talked and decided to remain friends Hermione confessed something to him. Hermione told Ron she always had a crush on you"

That floored Charlie. He couldn't imagine snotty Hermione Granger fancying him. Rough neck Charlie with his calluses and foul mouth. Charlie fell back onto the couch taking it in slowly. He never thought much about his younger sibling's best friend. He knew Hermione Granger had graduated from Hogwarts with marks that made Percy feel inadequate and he knew that she was awarded some of the highest honors for her accomplishments in the war but Charlie had never thought of her as a woman, someone with emotions, wants and needs.

Ginny was obviously pleased with the reaction.

"Charlie" she prodded her older brother playfully. "Are you going to speak or sit on my couch like a fool with your mouth open all day?"

"What do you want me to say?" Charlie finally replied.

"Say that you will meet us tonight" Ginny ordered. 'Were meeting at this night club in Diagon Alley"

She scribbled the address on a spare piece of parchment and forced it into his hands with a smile that reminded Charlie of the twins.

That's why he was here, standing in the doorway of a night club watching Hermione Grange, awe struck. He arrived late as usual. They were standing a few feet from the bar laughing with Harry, Luna and Ron. Hermione was dressed in muggle clothes, something that to him didn't fit with the image he always had of her. A form fitting black skirt matched with a tight but tasteful red tank top that showed cleavage Charlie didn't know she had. Hermione usually bushy chestnut was hair was now lying straight down her back almost to her waist.

It took him a few minutes to compose himself. Charlie straighten his collared shirt and plastered a blank look on his face before floating there way.

"What's up" Charlie said casually walking up to the group. Ginny hugged him tightly after pulling away from Harry embrace. He shook hands with Harry and Ron mumbling a hello and other pleasantries to Luna.

"Hermione" Charlie acknowledged giving her a small awkward hug.

"Charlie" she replied smiling brightly at him. He noticed a slight flush in her cheeks after their hug; she averted his eyes and looked out on the dance floor.

"Can I buy you a drink" Charlie asked. "I was about to get something for myself."

"Sure" Hermione answered. "Fire whiskey, two shots on the rocks"

Charlie nodded excusing himself walking to the bar. He didn't expect Hermione to drink whiskey straight. He would have guessed something frilly like what Ginny drank. It was also a little overwhelming that she drank it exactly like he did"

"Two fir whiskeys' Charlie called to the barkeep." Two shots on the rocks"

He was extremely glad it didn't take long to get the drinks. He didn't want to think, think about her figure, her face or her smile. Charlie realized that she may be twenty five years old now and far from a child but the idea of being with her made him feel dirty. At thirty One years old he didn't exactly consider himself to be old and it was only a six year difference but she was Ginny's mate and that made her seem younger.

With the drinks in his hand he made his way back to the group. He almost dropped the drinks at what he saw, Hermione was standing by herself. His lovely sister and brother must have decided the two needed some privacy and excused themselves. He would remember to thank them later.

"Hermione" he said pulling her out of a dreamy state handing her the drink. She smiled pleasantly but didn't respond. She took a sip not mailing the whiskey face most girls did. That impressed Charlie it was nice to see a woman who could hold her liquor.

It took Charlie a moment to find something to say. But he had to break this silence or he would lose his mind.

"How's work?" he asked.

"Works well" she answered stiffly. "I love being at the ministry"

"There is talk of you becoming the first female minister of magic" he said. "I wouldn't expect any less"

"Hmm" she mumbled taking another swig of the drink. A few more moments passed. Charlie saw her fidget and bites her bottom lip. She must be nervous, he thought.

"So do you want to kill my siblings or should I?" Charlie asked. Hermione smiled at him sheepishly.

"By all means let me" she requested. "Ginny knows I hate set ups"

"Me too" Charlie admitted.

Hermione blushed again getting very obviously flustered.

"What all did Ginny say when she proposed this?"

Charlie knew at once Ginny never should have mentioned that Hermione fancied him so he did his best to act as if he didn't know.

"Oh, the same things she sold you I suppose" Charlie lied and saw her relax at once. He could see Ginny and Ron watching from the other side of the bar and that gave him a good idea.

"Want to get out of here?" he asked Hermione as he finished is drink.

"What?" Hermione whispered.

"Let's give them something to talk about" Charlie replied nodding over to his brother and sister. "Leave them curious. A little payback"

Hermione smiled polishing off her own drink. She reached for her coat and pulled it on with a little assistance from Charlie.

"That's the best idea I ever heard" she told him. "Let's go"

Charlie let Hermione lead him to the door. He guided her thought the crowds by the small of her back. Before following her out the door he cast one look over his shoulder and chuckled at the looks on Ginny and Ron's faces.


	2. Chapter 2 A Beautiful Friendship

**A/N: This story is un-beta'd. I did the best i could, but I apologize for an and all mistakes, thank you for eading. Enjoy!**

Charlie followed Hermione into her flat. It was just as he suspected, disgustingly neat. And as others who keep a disgustingly neat place she straightened things as she walked in, mumbling apologies for the "mess". He chuckled and waived his hand.

"You weren't expecting company," he told her.

"Would you like something to drink?" she asked.

"Sure" he replied.

"Have a seat" she motioned to the couch. "Make yourself at home"

Charlie sat down and ran his hands through his unkempt red hair. They hadn't planned on coming here but neither one was ready to call it a night and her place seemed like the most plausible place.

"Here you go" Hermione handed him a glass of whiskey. "It's muggle whiskey. I am sorry, that's all I have"

"That's fine" Charlie replied. "Thanks"

Hermione took a seat across from Charlie smiling at him shyly.

"You know" Charlie started, "I am not sure that we have ever had a proper conversation. You have always been giggling with Ginny or following Ron and Harry around"

"And you always thought of me a little kid, right?" Hermione cut in, smiling ruefully.

Charlie looked at Hermione thoughtfully before he spoke, taking in the young woman in front of him. Hermione really had changed, showing not only in her face but also in her demeanor. "Maybe this will be the start of a beautiful friendship"

Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes at him, "If you're going to use a muggle reference, try not to be so cliché in the future"

"At least I tried to be clever which is more than I can say for my siblings" Charlie told her and Hermione shrugged, silently agreeing with him. "This set up attempt was pretty lame"

"Yeah" Hermione replied turning red, "I mean the idea of you and me dating is just ridiculous"

Before Charlie could stop the words they just fell out of his mouth, "Not so ridiculous" he said softly.

Hermione looked at him and Charlie could see it, hope was reflecting in her eyes. Charlie fought the urge to lean over and kiss her. Don't start something with her, he warned himself, not unless your damn sure you can finish.

"I should really go" Charlie said softly. He could see the disappointment on Hermione's face.

"Please" Hermione urged, "Stay for a little while"

Charlie thought about it for a moment and he was definitely tempted but if they were going to be friends he had better leave before he did something they would both regret. "Let's have dinner tomorrow or something, I could really use a friend right now"

Hermione stood and followed Charlie to the door, "Well you're in luck Mr.Weasley" hermione told him jokingly, "I am a really good friend"

Charlie reached out and gave Hermione hug, the hug wasn't different then one he would give Ginny, except that it caused Charlie to go weak in the knees for a moment. Being that close to Hermione he could smell her perfume, which was subdued and sweet yet totally sensual, kind of like Hermione herself.

Charlie apparated back to his own flat and fell into bed fully clothed. He had enjoyed his evening with Hermione and could feel his heart and mind pulling in indifferent directions. Before he drifted off to sleep he silently promised himself that he would let himself hurt Hermione.


	3. Chapter 3 Conversations with Weasley's

Hermione was sitting at the kitchen table reading the daily prophet when she heard two pops from behind signaling someone had apparated in. Ginny and Ron rushed to grab seats at the table.

"Good morning Ronald, Good morning Ginny" Hermione greeted them unenthusiastically, not looking up from her paper.

"Good morning" they chorused.

"What can I do for you?" Hermione asked.

"What happened between you and Charlie?" Ginny asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" hermione teased them.

"Hermione" Ron urged, "Come on. Don't leave us hanging"

Hermione laughed and put her paper down. "Nothing" she told them. "We came back here, had a couple of drinks and he left. The most I will get out of this is a good friendship, that is all"

"You came back here?" Ron asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"We only had a couple of drinks and talked" hermione repeated.

Ginny laughed, "So that's what you kids are calling it these days" Ginny asked, teasing her friend.

"I did not have sex with Charlie" hermione shouted at them, causing the youngest Weasley's to burst into hysterical laughter.

"But you wish you had" Ginny replied poking Hermione on the side.

Charlie walked into the Leaky Cauldron and searched for his brother. Bill was on the other side of the bar waiting for him. Charlie quickly made his way to the back and sat down across from him.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" Charlie mumbled as he ordered a drink.

"That's ok" Bill replied." How are you little brother?"

"I am good, and you, how are you old man?" Charlie replied. Bill laughed and shook his head.

"Not as good as I once was" bill mumbled. Charlie shook his head and rolled his eyes." How was your little date"?

"It wasn't a date," Charlie told him. "I went to shut Ginny up"

"Did you at least have fun?" Bill asked.

"Actually yes" Charlie told him. " We ended up giving Ron and Ginny a little payback by leaving the bar together and not telling them where we were going. "

Bill bent his head back and laughed. "I bet that drove those two nuts," he said. "What did you do after you left?"

"Went back to Hermione's" Charlie informed him, he caught site of the look on Bill's face, "Oh come on, and you are as bad as Ron and Ginny, nothing happened. We had some drinks and talked" Bill cleared his throat and nodded his head. Charlie sighed, feeling a big brother talk coming. "Go ahead, say whatever is on your mind"

"You just got out of a very serious" Bill warned, "and Hermione is, well, she's young. I don't want to see you make a mistake."

"Were just friends" Charlie assured his older brother.

"Whatever" Bill mumbled, "I can see it your eyes. This is really building that ego up. A cute twenty something, drooling all over you, really makes you feel like a man"

"Sod off" Charlie mumbled picking up a menu and looking through.

Bill laughed and shook his head, "That was mature, did you pick that little quip from Ron?"

Charlie gave his brother a hand gesture and instructed him what to do with his sarcasm. The two brothers teased each other good-naturedly until Bill had to return to work.

Hermione and Charlie met later that evening and grabbed fast food. They sat in the park and talked. Hermione told Charlie about her ministry job and he entertained her with stories about dragons. Soon Hermione got down to the heart of the conversation.

'You said you needed a friend right now, what's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"I just ended a five year long relationship two weeks ago" Charlie confessed.

Hermione gasped and put her hand on his, "Oh no, I am sorry, what happened?" she asked.

"Kaelyn" he started, "That was my girlfriend, she cheated on me with one of my co workers."

"I am so sorry" hermione told him. "What was Ginny thinking trying to set you up with me, you obviously need time to heal"

"Her heart was in the right place" Charlie said, "She meant well"

"Yeah" Hermione said." Look if you need to talk, I am here, whenever ok?"

Charlie nodded, "I appreciate that" Charlie told her, "Your pretty amazing Hermione"

Hermione blushed but didn't say anything at all. Charlie felt butterflies in his stomach. Merlin she is beautiful, Charlie told himself, but beautiful in an unbroken way, she's a little too good for me. But he hoped she would become a confidant, Charlie had so few people he could trust in his life. But he felt like he could put his trust in hermione and she would never let him down.


	4. Chapter 4 Plans

"Would you two stop," Harry snapped at his girlfriend and her brother. "I swear you two are like broken records"

Ron looked perplexed at this analogy, "Broken what?' he asked.

Harry shook his head muttered, "Never mind, and muggle reference"

"I don't know why you are so against this" Ginny argued, "I thought you would want her to be happy"

"I do" Harry insisted, "Hermione is like a sister to me, her happiness ranks pretty high on my priority list. But I do not believe that some elaborate plan, that could possible hurt and/or humiliate them id the key to her happiness"

Ginny and Ron exchanged a look and Harry realized they had already decided to go ahead with the plan. Harry sighed in defeat and threw his hands in the air, "Fine" he shouted, "fine, but don't say I didn't warn you and didn't even consider involving me"

"We wouldn't dream of it" Ginny replied kissing her boyfriend on the cheek. She grabbed her brother by the arm, "You know what you have to do"

"I know" Ron answered quickly before dissaperating.

Ginny smiled at Harry before following her brother's lead and dissaperating.

"Yup" Harry told himself after they were gone; this has disaster written all over it.

Hermione was doing the dishes when apparated into her flat.

"Hermione" Ron called as he made his way into the living room. Hermione dried her hands and smiled at her friend, "hello" She greeted him with a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Come on in and have a seat" Hermione motioned for Ron to have a seat at the kitchen table. "Want something to drink"

"Water would be good" Ron replied after sitting down. With a wave of her wand a glass flew out of the cupboard, to the sink and filled itself with water. Ron grabbed it out of thin air and sat it in front of him, "I am a little impatient" he tolls her with a wink and a smile.

"What did you need?" Hermione asked as she started back on the dishes.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked slightly offended. Hermione turned on him with a knowing smile.

"Ronald, I love you to death, but you never drop in unless we have plans or you have something to talk about, so spill" hermione teased.

Ron smiled, "Actually came by to make plans with you" Ron said, prepared for this moment.

"What kind of plans?" Hermione asked.

"Thursday, I was thinking we could go grab dinner and drinks with Harry, the way we used to" Ron told her.

"I am sorry, can we do it Friday?" Hermione asked looking apologetic.

"Why not Thursday?" Ron asked.

"Ronald, you know damn well that Charlie comes over on Thursdays and we do dinner and a movie night," Hermione snapped.

"Oh" Ron blushed, "Well, actually I thought you knew"

"Knew what?" hermione countered.

"Knew that Charlie had plans Thursday" Ron told her, "Like a date"

Hermione felt as if she had been stabbed in the gut. She fell backwards into a chair and stared at Ron, trying to keep her tears from falling down her face.

"I told you, I have plans on Thursday" Charlie growled at Ginny. "Hermione and I do dinner and movie on Thursdays"

"Ok" Ginny said pretending to give up. Then she snapped her fingers and cursed, "Damn"

"What?" Charlie asked wearily.

"Hermione didn't tell you?" Ginny asked incredulously.

"Tell me what?" Charlie echoed taking the bait.

"About her date on Thursday?" Ginny asked, her eyes wide and innocent.

"Date?" Charlie echoed. He sat back on the couch and tried to calm the wave of nausea that ran through him at the thought of Hermione with someone else.

"So, will you come with me to dinner?" Ginny asked, "My treat"

Charlie took a piece of parchment out and wrote Hermione a quick note telling her he had to cancel on Thursday. 'I will be damned if she is going to blow me off" Charlie muttered through clenched teeth and he sent the letter off quickly before looking at his little sister. "Ok, I'll meet you there" Charlie told her in regards to her suggestion for Thursday night.

"See ya then big brother" Ginny replied before apparating away.

Hermione took the letter from the Tawny owl and read it quietly you herself. She looked at Ron, her eyes glistening with tears.

"It's from Charlie," she confirmed, "He said he needs to rain check our evening"

"So can you come with me and Harry then?" Ron asked in usual tactless way.

Hermione was silent for a moment then she nodded her head, "Yeah, I don't Charlie Weasley"

"I will see you on Thursday then" Ron said before apparating out.

"I hate you" Ron hissed to Ginny when they met back at the burrow.

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"Hermione almost cried when I told her that Charlie had a date," Ron explained. "I felt like a really bad friend. She almost cried"

"Well, I felt pretty bad too" Ginny admitted, "But it will be worth it and they will thank us"

"I don't think so," Harry mumbled from across the room.

"Shut up Potter" Ginny and Ron both shouted before running up the stairs.

"They'll see" Harry mumbled, "It's all going to blow up in their faces"


	5. Chapter 5 setting up for disaster

"Hermione" Seamus Finnegan greeted her brightly as she took a seat beside Ron. Hermione had agreed to meet Harry and Ron at a muggle restaurant in London Thursday night and was surprised to see Ron and Seamus waiting for her at the table.

"Hello Seamus" hermione said, "It's been quite a while since I have seen you. How have you been?"

"I am good" Seamus replied, "Can I get you a drink?"

"Sure" hermione answered. She looked at Ron, "Where is Harry?"

"Ginny wanted him to do something…I m not sure what so he bailed" Ron replied. He grimaced as he took a sip of his whiskey, he hated lying to Hermione, and somehow she always found out and yelled at him.

"Oh, that's a shame" Hermione replied. She leaned over discreetly and whispered, what is Seamus doing here?"

"I invited him" Ron replied, "Is that ok?"

"I guess" Hermione sighed, "I thought he was attached to lavender at the hip these days"

"Not anymore?" Ron answered but it sounded more like a question. Hermione raised her eyebrows at Ron who busied himself with his drink.

Charlie groaned as he approached the table. Ginny and Harry were waiting for him at the table but they weren't alone. There was a girl who looked very familiar to him but he couldn't recall her name. He was sure she had graduated Hogwarts with Ron, but for the life of him he couldn't recall her name. "Hey everybody" Charlie greeted cordially as he took a seat by Ginny.

"Hey old man" Ginny replied, punching him lightly on the arm.

"Kids" Charlie teased grinning at his baby sister. Ginny pointed to the girl across from her.

"You remember Lavender Brown right?" Ginny asked.

Lavender, now I remember, Charlie thought, Ron's ex girlfriend. "Of course I remember, how are you Lavender?"

"I am just wonderful" Charlie replied with his usual charm. He had no idea why he was flirting with this girl. She wasn't even remotely attractive but he was so angry at hermione. True, they weren't dating but how could she go out with someone else. Charlie really believed hermione cared about him.

"Will you two excuse us?" Ginny asked suddenly. She grabbed Harry's arm and drug him away.

"So, Charlie" Lavender purred, "tell me all about your self"

Charlie snaked his arm around the back of her chair, "Well" Charlie started

Hermione was furious with Ron Weasley. First he invites Seamus Finnegan without clearing it with Hermione then he abandons them at the bar.

"Your a lot more beautiful then I remember" Seamus flirted with Hermione as he ordered her another drink.

"Thanks" hermione replied absentmindedly. "Let's go look for Ron"

"Ok" Seamus said and he took Hermione's hand pulling her towards the table. About half way there Hermione spotted a familiar red head looking very cozy with a sickeningly familiar blonde.

"Charlie" hermione cried. Charlie turned around and saw Hermione and Seamus, his face clouded over and he turned his attention back to lavender before Hermione knew what she was doing she pulled Seamus to her and kissed him forcefully. Seamus made a gurgling noise and tried to push her away. As Hermione fled the restaurant in tears she could see Charlie's hurt look in her mind.


	6. Chapter 6 The Fall Out

"Merlin no" Ginny moaned as she watched Hermione run out of the restaurant.

'I hate to say I told you so" Harry told his girlfriend, "no, actually I don't hate to say I told you so"

"Harry, sod off" Ginny snapped at her boyfriend. She approached the table where Seamus and his girlfriend were arguing.

"She wasn't suppose to kiss my boyfriend" lavender snapped at Ginny, "That wasn't part of the deal"

'I know I am sorry" Ginny apologized to her.

"What is going on?" Charlie asked looking genuinely confused. Ginny turned to her brother and sighed.

"This was a trick," Ginny confessed.

'What do you mean a trick?" Charlie asked angrily.

At that moment Ron ran back into the restaurant. "I went after her," he told everyone, 'But she must have apparated because she is long gone"

"Great" Harry said sarcastically.

"You two" Charlie hissed pointing at his siblings, "Start talking"

"I am going to check on hermione," Harry told them as he headed out of the restaurant.

"Ok," Ginny relented under her brother's glare. '"Ron and I were still trying to get you and Hermione together. We devised the plan to make you guys jealous. Harry and I brought Lavender here to meet you and Ron brought Seamus to meet Hermione"

"You actually thought that would work?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah" Ginny said in a small voice. "But we didn't anticipate Hermione kissing Seamus"

Charlie ran his hands through his hair. He looked over to lavender and Seamus, 'I am really sorry that these two prats drug you into this" Charlie said, "I think two guys should go now, this is a family problem"

"Goodnight" Lavender said to Ginny and Ron, she took Seamus by the hand and they left. Charlie looked at Ginny and Ron, the two looked horrible, he almost felt sorry for them.

"We really mucked this up didn't we?" Ginny asked.

"Yup" Charlie agreed. "Didn't you two stop to realize that hermione and I might be working ourselves up to something more. Maybe we are in love and maybe we want to take this slowly?"

"No" Ginny and Ron chorused both looking at their feet.

"I had a really good thing going with hermione and now it could irrevocably screwed up" Charlie admonished them. "I am telling mom"

"No" Ginny cried, "No, don't tell mom. We'll fix this I promise"

Charlie stood up and threw an ugly look to his brother and sister, 'I have had enough of your help, thanks" he snapped before he left.

"What do we do now?" Ginny asked, Ron shrugged and sat down to finish Charlie's drink.


	7. Chapter 7 Admittance

Hermione ran into her flat and grabbed the bottle of whiskey of the table. Her hands were shaking as she poured a glass and downed it quickly. She sat down in a kitchen chair and tried to remember how she got to this place in her life. A month ago Charlie was her best friend and she had a minor school girl crush on him. Then tonight she sees him flirting with someone else and freaks out. "I kissed Seamus" Hermione moaned.

"I don't think he was complaining too much" Harry said from the doorway. Hermione looked at her friend and burst into tears. Harry quickly approached her and put his arms around her and murmured consoling words into her ear. Hermione pulled away after a moment.

'I am so sorry" Hermione wailed wiping the tears from her face. 'I am so messed up right now"

"I know" Harry replied steering a still sobbing Hermione into a chair. He kneeled in front of her. "You realize it was all a plot right?"

"Plot" Hermione echoed.

"Yeah, Ron and Ginny convinced Seamus and Lavender to show up. Those two are actually dating" Harry explained. "Ginny and Ron were trying to make you two jealous so you would hook up"

Hermione stopped crying and stared, "I am so embarrassed" Hermione wailed again, "Now Charlie knows that I feel something for him and our friendship is probably ruined" Hermione jumped up and grabbed her wand and headed for the fireplace.

"Where are you going?' Harry cried following her.

"To kill your girlfriend and your best friend" Hermione answered grabbing a handful of Floo powder. Harry thought about stopping Hermione but decided that would be impossible and possibly dangerous so he just followed her to Ginny's flat.

Charlie was pacing his bedroom kicking everything in his path, "Bloody meddling siblings" he mumbled. He couldn't think about Hermione and the look on her face when he saw her with Lavender or her lips on someone else's all he wanted to think about were thousands of ways to make his siblings pay.

"You know" Charlie said aloud, "I was too nice at the restaurant. I am going to have another conversation with Ginerva and Ronald" He walked over to the fireplace grabbed a handful of powder and flooed to his sisters house.

When he stepped into Ginny's living room he was shocked to hear raised voices. It sounded like Ron and…Hermione. He ran into the kitchen and saw his youngest brother backed up to the wall, Hermione was yelling at him her wand pointed right at his chest.

"Of all the insensitive parts I have known Ronald you have to be the worst" She shouted causing Ron to cringe. He pointed to Ginny.

"It was all her idea" Ron replied.

"Ron" Ginny yelled. Hermione turned and looked at her. Ginny let out a yelp and moved behind Harry.

"Hermione calm down" Harry tried to soothe her. "I will go and talk to Charlie myself and if you want, I will tell him that the whole thing was a misunderstanding"

"I would rather you erase his memory" Hermione suggested. "I want you to make it go away. Make my best friend forget that out of a jealous fit I kissed an old school friend. Make him forget that I m in love with him because I am sure he knows"

"I do now" Charlie said softly. Hermione turned around saw Charlie,

"Merlin" Hermione cried out in frustration. "Things weren't bad enough, now Charlie had to see me attacking his siblings and confessing my love"

"I was actually here to attack my siblings, the only thing I am upset about is that you beat me to it" Charlie replied. He stepped into the room, "And since I am here and since you confessed your love, I guess I will share"

Charlie pulled Hermione into his arms and kissed her. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Ron, Harry and Ginny all watched quietly for a moment, then Ginny looked at her boyfriend a triumphant look in her brown eyes, "See, my plan did work"

Harry just put his arm around his girlfriend and sighed, 'Yeah" he answered her rolling his eyes, 'I guess it did. I am sure when Charlie pulls his tongue from Hermione's mouth they will both thank you"

"I am going to go" Ron said looking uncomfortable, 'I don't think I want to be here when they finish"

Harry chuckled as Ron made a mad dash for the fireplace and took off for his own apartment. "You ant to go somewhere?" Harry asked Ginny. 'Give them privacy and keep you out of the line of fire"

Ginny nodded and pulled Harry to the bedroom without another word or look to Charlie and Hermione.


	8. Epilogue

Hermione and Charlie decided to tell his family a few weeks later at a Weasley Sunday dinner. Everyone, except for Ron, Harry and Ginny, were a little surprised to find out that Charlie and Hermione were moving in together.

When Fleur asked how they got together Ginny told the story, before Hermione or Charlie could get a word in edgewise...

"So really" Ginny finished. "Charlie and Hermione wouldn't be together if we weren't for me"

"If it weren't for us" Ron corrected.

"It was my ideas, remember" Ginny teased her brother.

"Yes" Hermione said wicked smile on her face. "Remind us to thank you for humiliation"

"It was worth it" Ginny replied.

Hermione shook her had and glared at her friend. Charlie took Hermione's and led her from the living room. Once they were outside he took her in his arms.

"I love you" he whispered. Hermione giggled.

'I love you too" she replied. They were quiet for a moment looking into each other eyes. Then Charlie saw an evil glint in Hermione's eye s accompanied by a mischievous grin, 'So how do we get payback on your meddling siblings?"

Charlie laughed, "I don't know but it has to be good"

Charlie and Hermione spent the rest of the evening in each others arms under the stars plotting revenge.

** A/N: This is the end of this story, but keep your eyes open for a possible sequel. It may be a while because I have a lot of different projects I am working on right now. Thanks to everyone who reviwed and thanks for reading.**


End file.
